A veces
by Tsukire
Summary: Misaki comienza un diario pero accidentalmente Usui lo lee...¿Qué hará al leer lo que Misaki escribió?


¡Hola nuevamente! Aquí estoy con otra historia de esta hermosa pareja. Espero les agrade.

A veces

¡Bien! Como estamos en fin de semana, pude olvidarme de los trabajos escolares por un momento, Suzuna está comiendo manzanas, se ganó tres cajas la semana pasada, tiene una suerte extraordinaria.

Mamá no está en casa, son las tres de la tarde y como yo no tengo nada que hacer he decidido escribir un diario…nunca he tenido uno, pero quisiera empezar a relatar lo que me ha pasado para que de alguna manera tenga unos bonitos recuerdos dentro de algunos años.

Empecemos con algo realmente extraño: El alienígena pervertido.

¡Estúpido Usui! Vuelvo a maldecir por milésima vez tu nombre y es que finjo tenerte odio al pronunciar tu nombre con tanta aspereza. Pero me vuelvo terriblemente frágil cuando pienso en ti…en tus ojos, en todo lo que has hecho por mí, las veces que has estado conmigo desde que te c conozco, siempre protegiéndome, dándome lo mejor de ti.

¿Pero qué demonios estoy pensando? ¿Cómo puedo hablar tan bien de ti? Si te la pasas acosándome todo el día, dices muchas cosas pervertidas e incluso me sigues a donde quiera que voy…ni en el trabajo me dejas tranquila. Aunque debo admitir que sin ti yo, me sentiría muy sola. Poco a poco me he acostumbrado a tu presencia hasta el extremo de sentir que si ya no estuvieras conmigo…todo dejaría de tener sentido a mi alrededor.

Recuerdo la noche del festival, aquél día en el que dijiste te amo, debo admitir que estaba muriéndome de los nervios Habiendo millones de chicas mucho mejor que yo ¿Por qué te fijaste precisamente en mí? No es reproche, al contrario. Día a día veo que muchas chicas de la escuela se te declaran y he tenido incluso miedo…miedo de que por una u otra razón las aceptes como aquel día.

Como de costumbre iba a tu lado, recuerdo que discutíamos porque decías muchas cosas que me hacían sonrojar.

-Usui- dijo una chica de largos cabellos rubios y hermosos ojos avellana acercándose a ti.

No ví tu reacción, no quise hacerlo, sabía a lo que esa chica venía.  
>-Usui, he venido a decirte que me gustas mucho, desde hace tiempo me gustas y quisiera saber si ¿Quieres salir conmigo?- dijo la joven muy decidida.<p>

Yo me mordí el labio suavemente y me volteé con la intención de ir lo más lejos posible de ustedes dos, de repente sentí tu agarre fuerte en mi cintura y me acercaste a tu cuerpo.

-Lo siento, pero yo ya tengo una linda novia- dijiste besando mi frente a lo cual no pude contenerme y sentía mi cuerpo temblar.

La chica me miró con resentimiento y no tuvo de otra que alejarse.

-¿Cómo que novia?- te reclamé furiosa.

Sólo me sonreíste pusiste tu mano sobre mi cabeza y la moviste suavemente, luego te alejaste.

Pase ambas manos en mis cabellos, todos quedaron revueltos en señal de desesperación. ¿Cómo puedes confundirme tanto? Jamás había sentido algo igual por nadie.

Me has repetido tantas veces que estás enamorado de mí y sé que me lo has demostrado sólo que no lo he querido ver de esa manera. Me has hecho sentir tan diferente tan…querida. No es como si no me gustara o como si no quisiera seguir con esto. Aunque no te lo diga sabes que yo también te quiero. Pero cada vez que te acercas, salgo corriendo o te golpeo sin razón…es como un reflejo y no puedo evitarlo.

Me gusta creer en todo lo que dices, me gusta pensar que soy la única para ti…si realmente me quieres, podría acostumbrarme.

Aunque realmente hay cosas que me gustaría que supieras acerca de mí antes de tener relación alguna contigo.

Sé que pretendo ser dura que me oculto bajo una coraza indestructible, en la escuela como la Kaichou tengo que ser fuerte y soportar cualquier tipo de tontería que los idiotas de los hombres hiciesen.

Pero en realidad soy todo lo contrario a eso…soy sensible, me lastima cada vez que las personas me juzgan como algo que no soy, suelo ser muy frágil, aunque no soy muy femenina, no todas somos como Aoi-chan. ¡Que ironía! Siendo niño se viste mejor que yo.

En fin…a veces me asusto de las situaciones que pasan a mi alrededor y hasta…de Usui. Pero es que no sé como manejar esta situación, nunca antes había tenido que experimentar esto, así que no sé cómo actuar o que decir. Pero lo que dije aquella ocasión fue verdad, realmente quiero sostener tu mano por un largo tiempo y tratarte mucho mejor, aún hay muchas cosas que no sé sobre ti.

Nunc a he sido tímida pero a tu lado me vuelvo irremediablemente dócil, y aunque no lo admita abiertamente incluso ahora te extraño. Me has acostumbrado tanto a ti, me haces reír incluso me consuelas cuando estoy triste. Sé que nunca te lo he dicho pero te lo agradezco de todo corazón.

Incluso eres el único que sabe casi todo de mí, ni con Sakur a ni Shizuko me he atrevido a contarles tantas cosas que sólo tú sabes. Y bueno…Hinata también pero él es sólo mi amigo y nadamás que eso.

Confío en ti plenamente y sé que a pesar de todo lo que hagas, jamás me decepcionarías, ni yo a ti.

Usui….realmente te has vuelvo importante para mí. Gracias nuevamente y algún día podré decirte todo esto.

Bueno, es momento de finalizar, cierro mi pequeño cuaderno y me dispongo a acostarme en el sillón. Miro el reloj y marcan las cinco.

-¡Hermana!- escucho un grito provenir de la sala.  
>-¿Suzuna?- pregunté preocupada.<br>-¿Podrías ir a la tienda por un poco de pan?- preguntó tímidamente.  
>-Si-.<p>

Dejé el cuaderno en la mesa, tomé un suéter y salí de la casa rumbo a la panadería, la más cercana estaba a la vuelta de la esquina pero para mi mala suerte no estaba abierta. Comencé a pensar y había una a dos calles, corrí rápidamente y llegué en menos de tres minutos pero también estaba cerrada.

Bien ahora sí no sabía donde conseguir el pan, bueno no perdía nada preguntando.

* * *

><p>El timbre de la casa Ayuzawa sonó dos veces y una linda joven de dos colitas abrió lentamente, parpadeó y sin expresión alguna alzó su mano derecha en señal de saludo.<p>

-Tú eres el amigo de mi hermana ¿Verdad?- preguntó la niña amablemente.  
>-Si-<br>-¡Pasa¡ Mi hermana fue por el pan, no tardará-

El rubio dio el primer paso asegurándose de que el lugar donde pisaba no se quedaría su pie atorado. Miró a todos lados ya había estado ahí antes y aún así sentía algo especial.

La joven le sirvió un vaso de agua y el joven la miro serio.

-Gracias- dijo educadamente el chico de ojos esmeralda.

Suzuna se giró y fue directamente a la cocina. El rubio inspeccionaba cada rincón hasta que su mirada se dirigió a la pequeña mesa de centro, encima de ella había un cuaderno en el estaba escribo "Ayuzawa Misaki". El rubio sólo sonrió.

Lo tomó y comenzó a hojearlo, se quedó leyendo unas cuantas páginas y el joven tenía una expresión de asombro.

-¡Ya llegué- dijo una chica de cabellos negros respirando hondamente.  
>-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- dijo su hermana.<br>-Todas las panaderías estaban cerradas o ya no tenían pan, tuve que recorrer mucho-  
>-Por cierto un amigo tuyo está con nosotros-<br>-¿Amigo?- dije con cierta sospecha.

Caminé hacía la cocina junto con mi hermana y grande fue mi sorpresa verte ahí comiendo unas manzanas en forma de conejo.

-¿Usui? ¿Qué haces aquí?-  
>-Vine a verte-contestaste con seguridad.<br>-pero no tenías que venir a mi casa- dije furiosa. No sólo te veo todos los días en la escuela si no también en mi casa.  
>-Pasaba por aquí- dijo Usui comiendo otro trozo de manzana.<br>-No te preocupes hermana, hay suficiente para Usui-

Y así nuevamente volvimos a cenar juntos, ustedes dos hablaban de varios temas, yo simplemente no podía pensar bien, no decía ninguna palabra pero sé que estaba del color igual a un tomate. Esto…verte comer aquí en mi casa se me hace algo muy extraño.

Terminamos de comer y sin notarlo había oscurecido tan rápido…había sido un lindo atarceder.

Te levantaste y me miraste. Diste las gracias educadamente y Suzuna te sonrió. Le caías bien ella me lo decía.

-Misaki, ¿No vas a acompañar a Usui-kun a la salida?-  
>-Si ya voy-<p>

Salimos los dos y te reíste.

-¿Por qué te ríes?- dije algo nerviosa.  
>-Es que pareces la más pequeña de la casa- dijiste viéndome.<br>-No es como si pudiera controlarlo, mamá casi nunca está en la casa y Suzuna es la que sabe cocinar, planchar, coser y esas cosas. Yo simplemente soy un desastre en esto-. Dije respirando resignada.  
>-No del todo, la avena te sale muy bien- dijiste consolándome.<p>

Me sonrojé ante tu comentario.

-Bueno Usui, nos vemos el lunes en la escuela-

Me dispuse a entrar a mi casa cuando sentí tus brazos alrededor mío, me jalaste hacía ti y me abrazaste cálidamente.

-No tienes nada de que agradecer Ayuzawa, así que seré muy paciente. Por cierto me alegra saber que Sanshita solo sea tu amigo- dijiste sonriendo.

Abrí los ojos enormemente, no podía ni hablar estaba en total shock.

-¿Qué?...¿Cómo…? ¿Por…? ¿Cómo sabes eso?- dí un gran grito que resonó en todo Japón.  
>-Ya, Ya Kaichou…no tiene porque ser tímida- el aspecto varonil del muchacho se transformó en una manera muy tierna sus grandes ojos verdes se volvieron una línea horizontal, mientras que su voz se volvía algo melosa.<p>

-No debería dejar sus cosas en cualquier lugar…-sacaste mi cuaderno de entre tu ropa.  
>-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo tienes tú?- dije intentando arrebatártelo.<br>-Kaichou…¿De verdad piensas todo eso de mí?-  
>-¡Qué te importa estúpido Usui! ¡Sólo regrésame mi cuaderno!-<br>-¿Por qué? También tengo derecho a leerlo…ah por cierto…yo también la quiero- dijiste regresando a tu estado natural.  
>-¡Idiota!- te solté un golpe de lleno en la cara y te cerré la puerta.<p>

Tenía el cuaderno entre mis manos y suspiré hondamente. Vi en la ventana como te alejabas lentamente y una vez que estuviste lejos abrí mi cuaderno, hojeé una y otra y otra hoja hasta encontrar lo que había escrito.

Llegué hasta el final del cuaderno, había visto cada una de las hojas y todas estaban en blanco. ¡No puede ser! Habían rastros en el borde del cuaderno de cuando una hoja es arrancada.

-¡Estúpido Usui!- grité.

* * *

><p>Una risa salió de mí, me gustaba que pronunciaras mi nombre, a pesar de que caminé unas cuantas calles escuché tu grito. Metí mi mano entre mi chamarra y saque las dos hojas que escribiste.<p>

-Esto es mío- sonreí ilusionado.  
>-Gracias a ti…Ayuzawa-<p>

Miré hacía el cielo…esperaré…juro que te esperaré hasta que admitas todo lo que escribiste.


End file.
